The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Podocarpus macrophyllus and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Miu’. ‘Miu’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program commenced by the Inventor in 1975 in Sosa-shi, Chiba, Japan. The new cultivar was discovered as a seedling in 2003 from seed collected from an unnamed and unpatented plant of Podocarpus macrophyllus from the Inventor's breeding program. The male parent is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Sosa-shi, Chiba, Japan in May of 2003. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.